1. Field of the Invention
A system for monitoring and broadcasting information on the location of motor vehicle speed traps to motor vehicle operators.
2. Description of the Related Art
Motor vehicle radar and laser detectors are commonly used today to warn drivers that their motor vehicle speed is being monitored by law enforcement personnel. In many instances, such detectors do not detect the presence of speed detecting equipment until the motor vehicle is in direct view of the speed detecting equipment. When a warning signal from the detector is generated, it is normally too late to adjust the motor vehicle's speed to the posted speed limit.
Motor vehicle drivers that travel over the same route soon learn the location of law enforcement personnel operating speed detecting equipment. Such locations are commonly known as speed traps. One method used by law enforcement personnel to maintain an element of surprise for returning drivers is to frequently move their location. As a result, a "cat and mouse" game develops between motor vehicle drivers and law enforcement personnel.
Recently, various automobile manufacturers have begun offering computer communication systems installed in their motor vehicles capable of communicating with different kinds of positioning systems, including global positioning system (GPS) satellites. The motor vehicle occupants are then able to use these systems to receive information regarding their specific location, specific driving directions to a desired destination, and traffic conditions on a particular roadway.
Another recent development is the use of the wide area network, such as the INTERNET, by occupants in a motor vehicle via a wireless communication network. When connected to the network, information can be instantaneously uploaded and downloaded from the wide area network while riding in the motor vehicle.